ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Unfinished Business
}} Roy talks to his father concerning Xykon. Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Elan ◀ ▶ * Xykon (in life, and also as a frog) ◀ ▶ * Eugene Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Fyron Pucebuckle Transcript Roy: We're resting just long enough for V to regain spells, then we're headed up to find Durkon. Elan: Nighty-night! Roy: 3...2...1... Eugene (off-panel): What, I'm that predictable now? The ghost of Eugene Greenhilt appears. Roy: Thanks for the warning back there, Dad, but I didn't understand it until it was almost too late. Eugene: Eh, you figured it out at exactly the right time. That's how this stuff usually works. Roy: Yeah, but you could have given me more of a hint. Or heck, you could have just showed up then and told me what needed to happen. Eugene: 'Cause you woulda listened, too. I told you to go to Wizard School as I recall, you didn't listen then, did you? Eugene: Besides, there's rules for this sort of thing. I can't just go nipping off from the afterlife to warn that the milk has gone spoiled, y'know. Roy: Well, do you have any other pearls of wisdom to dispense? Maybe something to help me fight Xykon? Eugene: I'm sorry, I can't interfere with that directly. Roy: Because of the unfinished business between the two of you? Eugene: Yeah. Flashback to an earlier time where a young Eugene is trapped and looks on as the still-living Xykon slays Fyron Pucebuckle. Young Eugene: NO! Eugene: Whatever scheme he's cooking up, it falls on you to screw it up for me. Eugene: Eldest child and all that. Eugene: Of course, it would be a lot easier if you could, say, turn him into a frog. Eugene: But I guess sticking him with sharp pieces of metal will have to suffice. Eugene begins to fade. Eugene: No, no, it'll be OK. Maybe he'll catch tetanus from your big metal stick. Roy: Geez, Dad... Eugene': Oooh, no, wait—he's a SKELETON now, that's right! Eugene disappears. Eugene (off-panel): Or you could stick him in the eye. Eugene (off-panel): Oh! Right! SKELETON. Eugene (off-panel): Or maybe he'll bleed to— Roy: OK! OK! I GET IT! D&D Context * Eugene: Of course, it would be a lot easier if you could, say, turn him into a frog. Eugene is likely referring to the spell Baleful Polymorph. It's worth noting that Liches in D&D 3.5e are immune to polymorph, so Eugene's suggestion is actually less effective than Roy's sword. * Liches (like Xykon) have damage reduction against slashing and piercing weapons, making Roy's sword a less effective weapon against Xykon than some other attack types. Trivia * This is the only online comic where we see Xykon in human form. Xykon also appears in human form in Start of Darkness. * This is the only appearance of Eugene's master, Fyron Pucebuckle, in the online comics. He appears three more times in the bonus material. External Links * 78}} View the comic * link|1299621}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Wall of Force Category:Uses Energy Drain Category:Durkon's Romance Category:Uses Animate Dead